Royalties of Enchancia
by Aliceabeth
Summary: One-shots about the royal family (both past and present) and just life. (parents will be in there as well, just limits, yah know). Both super short ones and longer ones. All rights reserved to their respective owners! Review and favorite but most of all enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Amber was sitting in the windowsill in her room. Silent, just watching as the stars sparkled above her. She loved to look at the stars, she always had. They were comforting and so beautiful. She could just sit for hours and watch them sparkle. Of course that wasn't ideal since she would be up half the night then and be mega tired in the mornings. But tonight she didn't care. Today they had welcomed their new family. A new mother and a new sister. Amber didn't really know what she felt about that. Her first reaction had been to be cold so she went with that.

But now when she was alone, she realized that she didn't know what she felt about the new family members. They seemed fine, the girl a bit to excited and noisy and she didn't know a thing about the royal life. Amber rolled her eyes as she laid her chin in her knees. Yeah, they seemed fine but it broke her heart to see them together, laughing and talking and hugging. Amber looked up into the sparkling sky and sighed.

\- I miss you so much mommy, she whispered.

It had been three years now since her mother had left them. Amber thought the pain had come to a manageable level but when she saw Miranda and Sofia together, just being mother and daughter, something inside of the princess broke. She ran as fast as she could away from them and then ended up in her room, here, in the windowsill. She didn't even care to acknowledge the tears that fell from her amber eyes.

~(^.^~)~(^.^)~(~^.^)~


	2. Chapter 2

Roland leaned onto the railing of the balcony and looked out over into the distance where he could see a glimpse of Dunwitty. The graduation party had just

ended, in other words, the last guests had just left. Roland smiled for himself, he just couldn't believe that his twins had graduated from Royal Prep now and

where to set off on new adventures in the fall. He was so proud of both of them, and Sofia of course. She saved everyone tonight.

\- Rollie?

Roland turned around and saw Miranda. He smiled and took her into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder and they just stood like that for some time.

\- We could have lost Sofia today, Miranda whispered.

He stroke her hair and hugged her a little tighter.

\- I know darling, but we didn't, Sofia is fine, she's safe and so is everyone else, he said.

\- I know, it's just. . .

Roland let go of her and took a step back to cup her chin and raise her head so he could look into her beautiful blue eyes.

\- It could have happened, he said. I know and the mere thought is horrifying but it didn't happen so please dear, try to not think of the could haves, ok?

A lonely tear rolled down her cheek but she nodded. He kissed her tearstained cheek and then put his arms around her again.

\- I love you so much Roland, she whispered.

\- I love you more, he whispered back.


	3. Chapter 3

Amber wandered the castle. It was the middle of the night but she just couldn't sleep. It usually was this way when this particular day arrived. She wondered if she ever would be able to sleep thru a whole night leading up to this day but she doubted it. It hurt to much and it simply was the pain that kept her awake at night. Tears never stopped streaming down her face but no one was going to see her at this time so she didn't care. She wanted to go outside, to a little pond in the far west corner of the gardens but she didn't bring her coat and walking outside in just her nightgown was just out of the question. She turned around and walked back the way she came. She didn't know where to go that wouldn't hurt so much.

\- Sweetheart?

Amber swung around, heart in her throat but when she saw it just was Miranda, she immediately calmed down.

\- I didn't mean to scare you sweetie, Miranda said.

\- I know, it's ok, Amber answered.

\- Why are you up at this hour?

Amber looked down and held back the lump in her throat and the burning tears that threatened to fall.

\- I- I can't. . ., the girl whispered.

\- Why not?

\- Because it is going to make you sad.

\- Why is that?

\- Because. . . Because. . .

Amber shut her eyes and felt tears streaming down her face. She couldn't say it, it would just hurt her stepmother. She opened her eyes again and looked up and met Miranda's calming blue eyes.

\- I miss mommy, she whispered as her head fell again.

She didn't dare to look up again and see that her words had made her stepmother sad. So imagine her surprise when she felt Miranda's arms around her.

\- You have no reason to feel guilty about missing your mother, I mean, after all she is your mother and she is always going to be with you so remember her how much you like, I know this time of year is difficult for you but you are entitled to mourn as much as you need and I will be here for you, whatever if it is because you miss your mother or are crying of anger because James played a prank on you.

Amber looked up at her stepmother and smiled then she threw her arms around her neck and smiled while the last tears fell from her eyes.

\- Thanks mom, the young princess whispered.

~(^.^~)~(^.^)~(~^.^)~


	4. Chapter 4

\- Come on Sofia! James shouted over his shoulder.

The prince younger sister (by a few months) raced behind him, convinced to win over her brother.

\- I'm going to get yah! She shouted back.

\- No way! James shouted back.

He started to run even faster but when he looked behind him he saw that she still was right behind him. He was impressed, she sure was stubborn but that was a good personal trait because if it hadn't been for his little sister he would never have made the flying derby team last week.

\- See you at the finish line James!

James blinked and looked beside him just as Sofia raced past him. James laughed and sped up but it was no use, Sofia ran to far ahead and soon she crossed the finish line and let out att cry of celebration.

\- Better luck next time James! She said.

\- Don't you worry Sof, I'm gonna beat you next time.

\- As if!

\- As yes!

Sofia laughed and patted him on his shoulder.

\- Just, better luck next time James, she said.

\- Oh, I will have the bestest of luck! He said.

\- The _best_ of luck James, Amber chime in.

\- Whatever!


	5. Chapter 5

Annicka was pacing around in the nursery. The little baby in her arms were finally asleep after hours of constant screaming.

"You surely have strong lungs my darling," Annicka whispered and stroke the little girls forehead.

She let her gaze wander out the window and into the darkness. The streetlights leading up to the castle were still giving of light but it was faint. Soon they would turn off and the whole kingdom would lay in darkness. She rocked her daughter and let her eyes wander the nursery. The walls were painted in the colour of gold and royalblue and the floor was a white, cozy rug. They had everything they could possibly need but her husband hadn't agreed to anything less. Annicka couldn't help but to smile, she loved him more than words could tell.

Then she turned to one of the two cribs and looked down at her son. He slept just like his father, with limbs all over the place. Annicka put the little girl in the crib beside her brother and then she just looked at them. Her beautiful twins. Roland and her was overjoyed when they had been told that they were expecting twins and the pure bliss they had felt when they arrived and that it was a girl and a boy, it went over the new parents heads. Annicka bent down and stroke the little boy on his pink cheek.

"You and your sister are the best I have." She whispered.

The little boy stirred in his sleep at her touch but quickly settled again when Annicka started to hum. It had always calmed them down, when she was either humming or even sang. She rose so she could see both of her children. She really didn't want to leave them, she could stay in here forever and just look at them. But Amber was settled down now and James was snoring happily so there was really no reason for her to stand here except the reason of love.

"Nicka?"

The quiet voice startled her and she spun around to see her husband Roland in the doorway. She looked back at the twins one more time before she went over to him.

"Yes?" She whispered.

"Nothing really, I was just curious on why you didn't return to bed." He answered.

"Aha, well our little girl was extra fuzzy tonight so it took time to settled her down again."

Roland nodded and then he turned her around and put his arms around her waist. Annicka smiled and laid her hands on his and then they just watched their beautiful twins from the doorway.

They really had been blessed.


	6. Chapter 6

Roland was walking through the long halls of the castle, he didn't really have a specific destination in mind, he just needed be alone. The doctors had been with Annicka the whole evening and they weren't hopeful. The mere expressions in their faces told him that he soon would have to say goodbye to his best friend and love of his life. But what was worse was that Amber and James would barely remember their mother.

Their twins were only three years old and just now started to really capture memories. What if she was ripped from them in mere days and they would have had a chance to make any memories with their mother so they would end up remembering… Yeah, what exactly? Nothing? He wouldn't let that happen!

He turned a corner and realised he had walk to the throne room. He looked up to their thrones. Standing there powerful and side by side. Hers golden and his blue. They would have to remove her throne when she goes. At the thought of just having an empty space beside him absolutely terrified him. He choked on a sob and put a hand to his mouth when he realised how loud it had been. He wouldn't want anyone to see him like this, they expected him to be a strong king in this devastating time but how could he when it was his beloved that was dying?

Roland leaned against the wall by the thrones and breathed one, two, three deep breaths. He should get back now, to his chambers and to his wife. So he dried his tears and steered himself in the direction of his bedchamber.

As he quietly entered he saw that all the doctors were gone and Annicka was laying there alone. Quickly he was by her side, he took her delicate hand, so fragile and thin due to the sickness. He saw her stir and then her magnificent amber eyes meet his green. A faint smile appeared on her lips and Roland raised her hand and lightly kissed it.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Hey love." He whispered back.

He stroke her fingers and then brought up his other hand to carefully caress her pale cheek. She just smiled and leaned into the touch.

"I love you." He whispered, his throat thick.

"I love you Roy, more than words can say." She whispered.

Then she lay her free hand on his that was on her cheek and they just was like that. Still, silence and loving. They didn't need to say anything else, everything was communicated by their eyes, hearts and souls. They had been connected since the first day they had met.

But then Annicka took a shaky breath and uttered two simple words.

"Kiss me."

~(^0^~)~(^0^)~(~^0^)~


End file.
